In working with large stacks of documents, it can be desirable to categorize the documents or to flag a document that is of particular interest. Tabs or flags can be useful to categorize documents by signaling when one category ends and another begins or to highlight a page of particular importance. In addition to tabbing or flagging a page, it can be desirable to make notes on that page. However, depending on the importance of maintaining the original document, marking directly on the flagged page may not be desirable.
Some existing tabs or flags may allow for flagging and note-taking, but may not allow for binding the object, or plurality of objects, separately from other objects (e.g., documents) to adequately categorize such objects. As such, a tab or flag may need to be employed in conjunction with other articles or devices, such as paperclips, binder clips, elastic bands, or other suitable fasteners.
Some existing paperclips, paperclip assemblies, or paperclip tabs employ paperclips inserted through an opening in a sheet, such that the sheet can be coupled to an object with the paperclip. However, in such assemblies, the paperclip can slide in use relative to the sheet and/or the object to which the paperclip is coupled, such that the paperclip may easily fall from the object, losing any organization or notes that have been made. In addition, in some assemblies, the sheet can move relative to the paperclip and/or the object to which the paperclip is coupled, such that the sheet may not adequately provide the function of tabbing or flagging a page, for example, if the sheet has tipped relative to the object or the paperclip.